


Curses and Kisses

by Devil_Starfire



Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BTS family vibe, Curses, Gen, Happy Ending, Hunters, I have no idea how to add tags, M/M, Minor supernatural involvement, NamJin are parents (sorta), V and jimin are Lil shitz, funny (hopefully), hobi has Sam similarities, kookie is smol, university boys, yoongi has Dean similarities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Starfire/pseuds/Devil_Starfire
Summary: "Erm, the Book of Curses?" Namjoon asked, head tilted as he inspected the silver wordings on the cover of the small book in his hands."Oh silly boy. Don't let the title scare you. It truly is a book that will show you a brighter future. Trust me.""But it's written here that it's a cursed book and we shouldn't read it."In which Namjoon comes across a peculiar book which changes his life and all those around him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a BTS fic with reference to Supernatural at the very end of the story. Namjoon x Seokjin is implied for future reference.

"Yoongi, come here. Got something to show you."

"For the love of God, Kookie. Stop. Pointing. The. Barrel. At. Your. Fucking. Face. I'm coming, Hob."

"I found another cursed object. It's called the Book of Curses. The bookstore actually has it up for an auction."

"How the hell do you even know it's cursed? The book looks bogus."

"Three of the past owners all died in mysterious ways, one month after purchase. But get this, before they died, good things happened to them."

" Nothing wrong in checking it out then. 'Book Of Curses. Don't read this book - It's cursed.' Talk about a pretty straight forward warning. You got to be an idiot to buy it. This should be easy. Buy it off the auction site."

"Erm, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Apparently an idiot has already bought it."

"Dammit. Who is this idiot? Why the fuck do they do something when it's clearly written NOT TO DO IT!!!?"  
________________________________________

Kim Namjoon was an avid book fanatic. Everywhere he went, every state he stopped by, he made sure to visit at least one antique looking bookshop, in search for a rare gem. A first edition or a limited edition or a one of a kind book, something he would be proud to show off to his intellectual friends. Some people lived spending money on booze, drugs, gambling, cars or sex; but Namjoon, Namjoon preferred spending it all on books. Talk about being a huge nerd.

Namjoon liked to aimlessly walk the streets at night, music blaring from his headphones as he contemplated the meaning of life or how small his existence was compared to the sun, moon or stars. With a brain like his, there was no way Kim Namjoon could just accept that humans are on earth just to die or as amusement for a higher being. No, Kim Namjoon always asked questions no one could give him concrete answers to. That's why he loved reading. Being ignorant is something Namjoon hated more than anything else in the world.

On one such walk, he ended up in an unfamiliar road. It was an abandoned, long road with no signs of the living. Namjoon had no idea how he got there and certainly no idea how to get out of there. After walking a while, he came across a small store, almost hidden against all the bigger, bolder signboards and fancy doors. A small open sign hung against the window. In gold, cursive writing : Bookstore of Desires. The sign was so dilapidated that you could only make up the words if you stood directly in front of it. Namjoon smiled.

"Maybe today is my lucky day, after all." he thought.

He entered the dingy, stuffy store, looking up as he heard the wind chime tinkling overhead. "Hello. Is anyone there?" he called out. No reply. Since he was already surrounded by rows and rows of books, he figured he might actually take a look around. After all, how dangerous could a bookstore be, right? He picked up a navy blue hardcover book, looking at the words that looked strangely familiar. Namjoon felt at peace. The smell of old parchment and ink was one of nostalgia. He caressed the spine of the book and gently opened it, careful not to do too much damage to the book. Scanning the alien wordings, Namjoon racked his brain as to where he had seen that particular alphabets before.

"You have good eyes, boy. That's a Russian fairy tale book, capable of even standing up to our own Brother Grimm's." an old lady whispered, making Namjoon jump, knocking down at least a dozen books stacked on top of each other.

"I'm so sorry. You startled me. I shall arrange these books right away." Namjoon said, apologizing.

"No need, child. I think you are most probably the last customer this bookshop will ever see."

"What's going to happen to this place?"

"My grandson sold it to a real estate agent. Apparently this place does not fit into their plan of a new hip town. It's too old, too outdated. They will be demolishing the store tomorrow and I will be going to the nursery home."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. All those who have wronged me will pay. Since you are such a darling, please accept this book of mine as a small token of appreciation from me." the wheezing old lady said, as she pushed a small black book into Namjoon's hand.

"I really can't. If you want, I will pay for it."

"Oh please, no. I knew that you loved books the moment I saw you handling that Russian book earlier. At least this way, I know the bookstore lives on in the hearts of those that value books. Please, I insist."

"Erm, the Book of Curses?" Namjoon asked, head tilted as he inspected the silver wordings on the cover of the small book in his hands.

"Oh silly boy. Don't let the title scare you. It truly is a book that will show you a brighter future. Trust me."

"But it's written here that it's a cursed book and we shouldn't read it."

"Fortune comes to those that are bold. You didn't think good things came without sacrifice, yes?"

"Sacrifice is a big word, ma'am."

"Trust me, child. Isn't there something you really want? This book will help you achieve it."

"What I want is not materialistic. It's someone who is sweet and caring and gentle and is a narcissist, but also cooks the best dishes and has an unholy obsession with the color pink."

"She must be a lucky girl. This book will help you get her."

"Girl? Yes, indeed. I shall take your word for it, ma'am."

"Oh, I must warn you."

"That sounds ominous."

"Good fortune comes to those that share. If you are greedy, tragedy will befall you."

"A pretty straight forward riddle? Thank you, I guess."

"One more thing."

"More warnings?"

"No. To get out off this street, walk straight till you come to the traffic lights and turn right. Walk on straight till you come to the main road."

"Oh, thank you."

Namjoon took one final look at the tiny black book held securely in his long fingers before slipping it into his bag and walking into the night, not once wondering how the old lady knew that he was lost in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kookie, no!"

"Bu-but hyung. It's tasty."

"Yoongi-ah, why did you give the child beer?"

"Cause he won't shut up."

"Giving him beer has the exact opposite effect of shutting up."

"Kookie is a good boy." Jungkook hiccuped, cheeks rosy red in color.

*Sigh* "Yes, Kookie. You are a very good boy. Do you think you can help me?" Hoseok asked, gently prying the bottle away from the boy's hands.

"Yes, Hobi hyung. Anything."

"Yoongi-ah, I have information about the book. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course."

"Good. Go get Kookie sobered up and I will tell you."

"Why me?"

"Cause you are the reason he is in this state at the first place. Urm, Yoongi, do you think Kookie looks a little green?"

"KOOKIE, NO." Yoongi shouted but it was too late. Jungkook doubled over and barfed all over the carpet before looking up sheepishly at his annoyed hyung.

"Clean this mess up, Yoongi or I swear I'm walking out of this hotel this instant." Hoseok said, as he ushered a very wobbly Jungkook to the bathroom.

"God help me." Yoongi muttered, as he wrinkled his nose, barely keeping in the contents of dinner in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, hyungs."  
________________________________________

Kim Namjoon shared an apartment with his best friend, Kim Seokjin, his stepbrother Park Jimin and his best friend, Kim Taehyung. To say that their life was fulfilling, was an understatement in the least. Namjoon was juggling a part time job while doing his Masters in Music and Philosophy while Seokjin was a chef in a 4 star restaurant and was taking night classes to finish his masters in Sports Nutrition and the younger two boys were 1st year Bachelors of Music undergraduates with a schedule packed with dancing, singing and sports. Somehow the 4 boys always found themselves in the house at the exact same time and mayhem ensures or none of them would be home and it would be as quiet as a graveyard. There was no in between in apartment 609.

Kim Seokjin took on the unofficial duties of a mother, nagging the other 3 to clean the house, put their clothes for washing, drying the laundry, helping him cook (exception : Namjoon - for reasons known to all) and tidying up the bedrooms and ferrying the children wherever they need to go. Namjoon was the unofficial dad - making sure no one defies Kim Seokjin and that's about it. They were so much like a family that during Valentine's Day, rather than go out with girls, Taehyung and Jimin preffered spending time with their hyungs and even got two mugs - "No.1 Dad" and "Super Mum" as gifts. If ever Kim Namjoon does anything more out of the goodness of his heart, it always ends in disaster. The other two, they make sure their Hyungs stick to their job descriptions, always the first to complain to Kim Seokjin when Kim Namjoon messes up. Today was no different.  

"MUM, DAD CAME HOME LATE. HE SMELLS DIFFERENT. I THINK HE IS HAVING AN AFFAIR!" Taehyung yelled, snickering the moment he saw Namjoon walk thru the door.

"ARE YOU GUYS GETTING A DIVORCE?" Jimin shrieked, high five-ing Taehyung.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, STOP YELLING. NAMJOON IS NOT CHEATING. WE ARE NOT GETTING A DIVORCE. I AM NOT MUM AND HE CERTAINLY IS NOT DAD. STOP COMING UP WITH RIDICULOUS SCENARIOS IN THAT TWISTED HEAD OF YOURS."

"Hey." Namjoon said, smiling weakly as he saw Seokjin walking to the front with his pink apron on.

Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows and replied, "Why are you late? Do you want me to be worried sick?"

"JIMIN, MUM AND DAD ARE FIGHTING. WE ARE GOING TO BE THROWN IN THE ORPHANAGE. PREPARE YOURSELF." Taehyung shouted, grinning before running away from Seokjin's death glares.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOTTTTTTTT TODAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY." Jimin whined loudly, somewhere deep in the dining hall.

"Those kids are definitely doing drugs, hyung. You sure you don't want them to get a blood check up?" Namjoon said, deadpanning.

"Don't change the subject, Namjoon-ah." Jin replied, voice serious.

Namjoon cowered under that intense gaze. Usually, Jin was very sweet. He rarely uses his age as a trump card and rarely takes the driver's seat when it comes to running the house. But when angered, or under stress, he usually shows you exactly why he is respected to the degree that he is. Kim Seokjin is not one you want to fuck with.

"I got lost." Namjoon said softly, a faint blush painting his embarrassment vivid.

"Again? God, Namjoonie, how in the world do you do that? Why is your sense of direction as bad as Tae's? Do you want me to buy you a satellite GPS?" Jin chided, his features immediately softening.

"MUM, TAETAE IS BURNING PLASTIC ON THE STOVE AGAIN."

"I AM NOT! JIMINIE IS LYING."

"I SWEAR, IF THAT KIMCHI SMELLS FUNNY, YOUR FATHER AND I ARE GROUNDING YOU BOTH!"

"So we are the parents now?" Namjoon asked, eyebrows raised.

"We always are the parents, Joonie. Get yourself cleaned and come down for dinner. Hurry or the gluttons will leave you nothing."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"MUM, JIMINIE IS HITTING ME!"

"I AM NOT!'

"STOP FIGHTING RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Seokjin yelled and disappeared into the hallway, ladle in hand.

Kim Namjoon smiled. It was always nice to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kookie, are you feeling better?"

"My head is spinning, my throat is dry, I can't feel my tongue, my stomach feels quesy, my limbs are heavy, my eyelids sting and I'm dreadfully hungry but I do not have the energy to move." Jungkook whined, slumping on the couch, resting his head on Hoseok's lap.

"That's called a hangover, midget. How in the world you ended up getting one so fast is beyond me." Yoongi said, eyes trained on the gun in front of him.

Hoseok snorted, fingers playing with Jungkook's hair. "Midget? The boy is at least 5cm taller than you, hyung."

"Midget as in inexperienced. No one is talking about physical attributes here, Hobi. You going to tell me about the book or not?"

"It's a book written by Iktomi, from the Lakota mythology, as a means to plant the seed of confusion and destruction. Its a spider that liked playing tricks on people, mean tricks and usually it backfires but this book somehow survived and is terrorizing the modern world."

"So Iktomi is a knockoff Loki?  How do we destroy the book?"

"In a way, the book was created by a God. So, I'm guessing holy fire should do the trick."

"Kookie, what is holy fire?"

"Holy fire is Church fire, Yoongi hyung?"

"So if a church is on fire, does it mean it's holy?"

"Well, I don't mean it in that sense. I mean maybe the fire is blessed, like holy water?"

"Good thinking, but no. Read up on it and find a way to procure it."

"Yes, hyung."

"Hob-ah, how do we save the idiot in possession of the book?"

"Well, the curse transfers from one person to another if someone else reads the book. So, even if you see your future in which you die; as long as someone else reads it before the prediction comes to pass, you escape. However, if the curse doesn't work on one person, the time taken to work on its next victim will become shorter and shorter till it claims its victim and apparently, it will automatically reset."

"Have you found out who bought the book?"

"There are no online records, meaning whoever bought it did it at the shop. Kookie and I will go check it out as soon as he feels better."  
________________________________________

Dinner was as uneventful as it could be in the Kim-Park household. The Kimchi did smell a little funny although the taste was heavenly, Namjoon managed to successfully break the rice bowl while Taehyung choked on the pork belly by eating too quickly, Seokjin had to perform the Heimlich maneuver on the boy while Jimin quietly wolfed down more than half the food before Jin stopped him after saving Taehyung's life. Namjoon and Jin ended up grounding two grown pouting children on various offenses, namely disrupting the peace in the house.

It was nearly midnight when he finally had time for himself. Namjoon didn't bother with the room light, opting to turn on his desk lamp instead. He pulled out the little black book, placed it on the middle of the table and just stared at it. It was an ordinary leather covered book. Thankfully, nothing Ed Gein-like. It was the size of a pocket dictionary. The sheets inside were yellowed and old but made out of good quality paper. It wasn't a thick book but not thin either. In short, it certainly gave out a diary-ish vibe.

Namjoon by far wasn't an idiot. He knew that a creepy lady with a witch-ish aura giving him a wish granting book was shady at best. But what if? What if she really was a nice old lady wanting to help him out? After all, one should not judge a book by it's cover. Namjoon only wanted one wish granted. How was that greedy? But most of all, Namjoon was curious. Being a man of science, he could not help but question the mechanism behind the book. A long time ago, a friend showed him the existence of creatures that science dismissed as a figment of the imagination. It was hard at first but Namjoon couldn't deny something of which he was the very witness to. Since then Namjoon readily accepted the realms of the paranormal and took it upon himself to give it a scientific explanation, much to the dismay of his said friend.

Books were harmless, right? Namjoon was the owner of hundreds of them and none had ever gotten him into any trouble, except maybe the 50 shades series; but that's a story for another time. Taking a deep breath, he flipped open the book. There was no record of the publishing company, no author's name, no serial code, nothing to show how or when or why the book was created. On the topmost corner, Namjoon noticed scribbles in red ink. He squinted at the writing but couldn't make out the words. Sighing, he wore his reading glasses and took another look.

_Seriously, this book is cursed. **DO. NOT. PROCEED!**_

The following page, this time in the bottom left corner, also in red ink but the words were more slanted and sharp.

**_ARE YOU AN IDIOT? CAN'T YOU READ? CLOSE THIS BOOK. BETTER YET, BURN IT._ **

And the next page, in block letters, written across two pages, in red ink.

**Final warning! If you value your life, don't read!**

Namjoon hesitated. Was this even worth it? He couldn't allow himself to be intimidated by a book, for crying out loud. He quickly turned the page, expecting the worst, which he honestly had no idea what was the worst case scenario a book could possibly give him.

_It's your death wish. I wish you good luck._

Namjoon hissed. His fear was premature. He freaked out a page too early. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, elbows resting on either sides of the book. God, this was embarrassing. Given a choice, he would very much gladly throw the book in the bin and go to bed. But he couldn't do that to a book, that would be disrespectful. He remembered reading that in the Indian mythology there was a Goddess of Knowledge and books were considered sacred and needed to be treated with respect. If not, wisdom of any kind would be denied to you.

He looked at the digital clock on his table, 3.35am. Dear God, it took him nearly 3 1/2 hours to just turn a few pages of a book? Namjoon seriously was losing his mind. He could call it a day and check out the rest of the book tomorrow but Namjoon knew he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully like that. Namjoon's fingers hovered at the corners of the page, fully intending on finishing what he had already started. As quickly as he could, he flipped the page, this time for sure, knowing something was going to change his life; forever. Maybe it's going to be a satanic incantation like The Book of the Dead? or a spell to grant wishes? or maybe instructions to guide him to become the next Yagami Light? Instead he came face to face with a blank page. No creepy warning, no nothing. And so was the following page and the next, all the way to the end. It was blank, spotless, _clean_. Like ink had never once tainted its pages, except for the very first few pages. The whole fucking book was blank. It took a while to register that fact into Namjoon's head. Namjoon calmed his racing heart. He felt like a complete moron. To think he was actually afraid of a book.

Namjoon summarized that there were two possibilities : 1) It was a mean, stupid prank that the old lady played on him. 2) It was a magical book, maybe something like Lord Voldemort's diary? In which case, Namjoon felt like a complete idiot for even thinking of the possibility but he wasn't one to back down from a scientific experiment. He rested the tip of his Parker on the yellowing page before hesitantly writing "Hello?" and waited, clasping and unclasping his fingers nervously. Nothing happened. The words didn't disappear, new words didn't appear, no changes whatever. The page stared back at Namjoon as he stared at his neat, pretty handwriting on the once blank page, no other changes observed.

Namjoon groaned, placing his hands on the sides of his head, resisting the urge to scream or throw the book against the wall. It's not the book's fault that Namjoon got duped. On the bright side, he didn't pay for the book. But what did the old lady had to gain by lying to Namjoon? This was annoying. His head hurt. It was as if he was trying to figure out those BTS MVs hidden meanings.

He slammed the book shut, switching the lights off and jumped onto his bed, not sparing the book another glance; head pressed onto his pillow to muffle his frustrated screams. He was an idiot to think that there was at least a glimmer of hope his dream could come true. Namjoon vowed to donate the book to the library first thing tomorrow. Although, getting the cover wrapped up with wrapping paper would probably be a good idea. He didn't want to seem like a satanic cult member trying to give off cursed objects, now would he?


	4. Chapter 4

"You actually went out for a run, Kookie?"

"Yes, hyung. Hobi hyung came with me too."

"You should excercise once in a while, Yoongi. It won't kill you to be able to run away from monsters." Hoseok panted, as he wiped off the sweat dripping from his face.

"Nah, I don't run from monsters. I kill them. Did you guys get breakfast?"

"Yes, hyung. One double bacon cheeseburger, fries and chocolate cake." Jungkook said as he counted off the list of things from his finger, grinning while passing the package to Yoongi.

"You know, even if monsters don't kill you, your diet is going to soon enough." Hoseok said as he gulped down his cucumber-lemon infused tonic water.

"First off, I see no need for cucumber water. I am the savior of mankind. I damn right deserve to eat only the best of foods offered by the world. If its greasy bacon cheeseburger, so be it. Secondly, _chocolate cake_? I asked for pie!"

"They didn't have pie. I figured chocolate cake would kindda be the same?" Jungkook answered hesitantly, quickly taking shelter behind Hoseok's back.

"Same difference? Are you kidding me? Pie is-"

"If you don't want it, we could gladly throw it away." Hoseok interrupted, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Whatever. But I'm letting you off only this time." Yoongi muttered as he chowed down on his meal.

"Kookie, let's go grab a salad. Watching him eat is going to give me an aneurysm."

"Yes, hyung. Can we grab some ddeokbokki on the way back? I've been having cravings lately!"

"Anything you want, young one. Anything you want."

"You're the best, hyung!"

"You better hope Yoongi doesn't hear that."

" **I HEARD THAT, YOU LITTLE SHIT.** "

"Damn, let's run, hyung!"  
________________________________________

Namjoon wasn't a morning person. Period.

Sundays were especially hard for him to bring himself to get off the bed. He needed a valid reason to leave the comfort of his fortress, usually it's the urge to pee, the angry rumblings of his stomach, Seokjin's honey glazed voice or the smell of pancakes and coffee wafting through the cracks of his bedroom door, tantalizing his senses, making him salivate and roll off the bed - almost as if he was in a trance.

Other times, he is rudely awaken when two shitty brats decide that his bedroom was their playground. Today it's tag. With water guns. Namjoon jerked awake when a squirt of water hit him squarely in the face. "Do you fucktards want to die!?" he yelled, jumping out of bed. "Dad, cursing in front of your kids is highly frowned upon. You should refrain from doing so." Jimin said, ducking behind the armchair, away form Tae's firing range. "I second that." Tae whispered, sneaking up behind Namjoon - using him as a shield against Jimin's onslaught. "Out. Now. And you are not my children." Namjoon stressed each syllable, very quietly; finally making the youngest two stop in their tracks, Tae even stopped breathing as they both quietly tiptoed their way out of the room.

Namjoon sighed. This was not how he imagined his life to be, especially not at this age. He got up, stretched and walked towards the bathroom, yawning as he wondered if it was wise if he were to jump back onto the bed for another couple of minutes or at least till Jin was the one to walk up those stairs to wake him up, a soft smile on his lips. That was what Namjoon loved waking up to. Not a mochi ball or an adorable alien child. He casually glanced at his study, looking at the time when he noticed that the little black book was opened. Namjoon stopped in his tracks, cocking his head a little. "Was the book left opened last night?" he wondered vaguely. He was pretty certain that he slammed the book shut before going to bed. Namjoon moved slowly towards the table. "Maybe since it's so old, it takes time before the magic works?" he tried reasoning. Namjoon was almost afraid of looking at the book, but he couldn't deny that his heart was aching from the excitement. "Procuring a magical book? Wait till my book club members hear about it." he thought gleefully. He peeked at the book and he felt his heart drop to the ground. "Those brats must have wrote this." he scoffed. He slammed the book shut, again and stormed off to the bathroom. "How stupid of me to hope."

A hot shower was exactly what Namjoon needed. He could never describe the relief he felt when bathing. How calm it all was, as if time stopped ticking. He could spend eternity in there and when he comes out, the world would be the same. Namjoon spent a lot of time thinking in the shower. Some of his best ideas came to him in the shower. Other times, he ends up falling asleep.

Taehyung dragged a still sleepy Jimin to the kitchen. Jimin slumped on to the chair near the kitchen counter and rested his cheeks on the cool marble top, lulling back into sleep. Taehyung moved around the kitchen with a purpose, opening the cabinets, taking out ingredients, measuring tools and whatnot. Jimin had no idea as to what his purpose was in the kitchen that early in the morning, especially when even Jin hyung wasn't awake yet. Taehyung had yet to tell him but Jimin knew asking was not going to get him anywhere, especially if Taehyung had no intention of letting him know. "At least he didn't try anything stupid on his own. I'm capable of handling Taetae." Jimin thought smugly, eyes barely open as he watched Taehyung pour half of said ingredients out of the bowl rather than in it. Jimin sighed. Cleaning up was going to be troublesome.

"Chimchim ah, help me fry eggs please." Taehyung finally said.

"You gonna let me know what you up to?" Jimin asked sleepily, making no attempts to move from the chair.

"You don't know what day today is?" Taehyung asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't." Jimin replied, curiosity piqued.

"Mother's Day! well, sort of. More like Jin-hyung's day." Taehyung replied, reabsorbed in measuring ingredients.

"Shit, it's his birthday?" Jimin asked, jumping out of the chair.

"Of course not. Don't you think Dad would have planned something if it was?" Taehyung scoffed.

Jimin was getting tired. This was not getting anywhere. Figuring out how Taehhyung's mind worked was close to impossible.  "What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I wanted to make breakfast for Jin hyung for once rather than have him do it for us, like he does on a daily basis. Will you help me?" Taehyung asked, boxy smile in place.

Jimin internally groaned. There was no way he could say no now. "Of course, Taetae. Of course."

"Awesome. I'll work on the waffles. You fry the egg and bacon. Sounds cool?" Taehyung asked, as Jimin finally started moving towards the pots and pans.

Namjoon expected the house to be quiet as he walked out of the shower, drying his hair. But it wasn't. It was loud, but unnaturally so. Expecting any sort of normalcy in a house with Jimin and Tae is a long shot, he knew that but even for them, this was weird. Namjoon strained his ears trying to listen to the conversation going on outside while looking for a clean shirt to wear.

FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. MUM, THE FREAKING KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!

Namjoon was startled. How in the world did he manage to start a fire from so far away? Was he gifted? Should he really change his name from Rap Monster to God of Destruction? But wait. This doesn't make sense. As much as Namjoon had a talent for breaking anything and everything he touched, he freaking needed to be there in order for it to break. So, if it wasn't him, then who?

SHIT, AGAIN? WHAT DID NAMJOON DO THIS TIME?

IT WASN'T DAD!

ARE YOU JOKING? NO ONE ELSE IS CAPABLE OF SETTING THIS HOUSE ON FIRE!

IT'S JIMIN. JIMIN SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE TRYING TO FRY A BLOODY EGG. MUM, HELP!

JIMIN? JIMIN! OH MY GOD, ANOTHER GOD OF DESTRUCTION? I'M COMING. EITHER OF YOU, DON'T DO ANYTHING. AND PLEASE, DON'T LET NAMJOON IN THE VICINITY OF THE KITCHEN. JUST HIS PRESENCE MIGHT CAUSE SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION OF SOMETHING.

Namjoon dropped the t shirt he was holding to the ground and turned to look at the book sitting innocently on his desk. There was no fucking way. He slowly walked towards the book, hesitating when he approached it; afraid it might bite. Carefully, he flipped the pages open until he found what he was looking for. There, written neatly on the top was :

_25th May 2017           10.30am  
Jimin sets the kitchen on fire_

Namjoon stumbled back and ran. Ran as far as he could away from the book. Only to have the youngest two catch him when he accidentally tried to run into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Jungkook looked down at the paper in his hands. If he could decipher Yoongi hyung's handwriting correctly, he was at the right address. Hobi hyung had gone ahead to a small cafe to grab coffee for the both of them, an Americano for Kookie's hangover and a double Espresso for his caffeine addiction. Jungkook hesitated, should he enter first and start inquiring about the book? Or should he wait for his hyung to be back? He might be a hunter in training but sometimes, he felt like his hyungs treated him too much like a child. Inhaling deeply, Jungkook walked into the bookstore. Maybe it's time he proved to his hyungs that he is at least capable of gathering information even if he wasn't able to kill monsters on his own just yet.

The bell chimed overhead as he walked in, taking in the sight of the overstuffed rows of books crammed into such a tiny space, not a single human in sight. He walked around a bit, looking thru the titles that they had available. There were books in multiple languages, some Jungkook could identify and most he could not. "Hobi hyung should be able to identify pretty much all of the books here, being the huge nerd that he is." Jungkook thought fondly, as he caressed the dust covered spine of the books.

"How may I help you, young man?" a voice inquired.

Jungkook jumped, he totally forgot that he was suppose to be looking for people to talk to, not walk around staring at books. "I'm sorry, ma'am but are you the owner of this bookshop?" he asked, instantly smiling at the general direction of the voice. He noticed a short, old woman wearing a plain old dress, hunched with a walking stick on one hand. Her face was covered with a shawl but Jungkook knew she was far richer then she looked, judging by the size of the rings she had adorned her fingers with.

"Depends on who's asking." the lady replied, walking slowly towards Jungkook.

Jungkook couldn't help but take a step back. Something about this old lady didn't sit comfortably with him. "I-I'm a collector. I collect rare, valuable books. I came searching for one, heard it was here. I was wishing the owner could point me in the right direction." he said, wishing Hobi hyung was here to back him up.

"A little too young to be a collector, don't you think?" the old lady pressed, holding Jungkook's wrist, as she felt up Jungkook's arm; taking in his toned, lean muscles. 

Jungkook shuddered. Why did old people always like him? Not in a grandson sort of way, but something even more sinister. "Do old people even feel anything of that sorts anymore? Isn't your ovaries ancient, shriveled or even turned to dust by now?" he thought with distaste as he wriggled out of the old woman's grasp. "My father was a collector too. I guess I just fell in love with books at a young age."

"I see. Can I call you oppa?" the old lady asked smiling a crooked smile, reveling yellowing decays for teeth.

Jungkook felt nauseous. Why was something so simple turning into something so weird? "Erm, no. That's very inappropriate, don't you think?" he replied, trying to keep his voice from sounding too harsh.

"Well, you remind me of my deceased husband. If you want to ask questions around here, I suggest you follow my rules, boy." the old lady said, voice as cold as ice.

Jungkook exhaled sharply, "Sure then. Call me oppa. Now can you answer my questions, please?" desperation clearly evident in his voice.

The old lady blushed and laughed like a young girl in love. Jungkook was really, really close to throwing up. Again. "What do you want to know, oppa?" the old lady asked, stressing on the final word.

In a way, Jungkook was glad Hobi hyung was not there to watch this extremely awkward situation Jungkook has gotten himself into. "I tracked a book called the Book of Curses to this shop. Do you have it?" he asked, not bothering with beating around the bush. He just wanted to get out of there.

The old lady's expression darkened. "Why are you looking for that book? I don't have it with me anymore."

Jungkook hesitated. If he screws up now, he knew he would never be able to find out who bought the book. The old lady's posture was rigid, cautious. Jungkook needed to distract her, somehow. There would come a time when a man had to do the right thing, for Jungkook, it was now. Jungkook walked closer to the older woman, deliberately touching her wrinkled hand with his before tilting her head upwards, so that he could look straight into her cataract eyes. "It's a book my father told me long time ago and I have been searching for it ever since. Please tell me, who did you sell it to?" he whispered, gently rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

The woman seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. "It's a dangerous book, my child. I don't want you to get hurt." she whispered, voice trembling. Jungkook nodded, hoping she would continue.

"I did something terrible." she continued, voice close to breaking.

Jungkook expected her to continue speaking, but she seemed to be looking at some distant past. Jungkook sighed. "Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean they are bad. All sins can be forgiven by the Almighty." he said, hoping his voice carried the conviction his heart didn't.

She seemed a little relieved by his words, eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you, my love." she said shakily. Jungkook smiled as warmly as he could. She pulled Jungkook by his collar and whispered in his ears, "I gave the book away to a young man. I know I shouldn't have passed on such a terrible fate to another child but I was running out of time. My grandson used that book and freaked out when he saw his own death being predicted. I had to save him. He was the only family I had left. I'm so sorry."

Jungkook tried to pull away but for an old lady, she was strong. "Do you know who this boy is?" he asked.

"I took a picture of him. Just to see if he manages to survive. I gave him a clue, but I do not know if he understood it." she replied, her mouth dangerously close to Jungkook's ear.

"May I see that picture, please?" Jungkook asked, straining his face away from the old lady's lips.

"Yes, of course, oppa. But please, be careful. That book is not worth dying over." she said, finally letting go of Jungkook, not before giving his ear a quick lick.

Jungkook jumped. "Lady, what the hell?" he hissed.

"Sorry, bad habit. Here's the picture." the old lady said smiling, any and all signs of remorse wiped clean from her face.

Jungkook stared at her in disbelieve. Damn this old lady. He thanked her and quickly left the store, pocketing the picture.

"Had fun flirting with pervy grandma?" Hoseok asked, as Jungkook walked out.

"Hyung! You saw the whole thing? Why didn't you help me?" Jungkook whined, face turning red from embarrassment.

"You wanted so badly to prove yourself, so I let you. But honestly, it was so much fun to watch." Hoseok replied, laughing.

"Not funny. I feel strangely violated." Jungkook pouted.

"It happens to the best of us. Did you find out what we needed?" Hoseok asked, clapping Jungkook on the back.

"Yes, I did hyung. So what now?"

"You'll see. I can't wait to tell Yoongi about today."

"No, hyung! Please no!!"  
________________________________________

Tae was known to do spontaneous things. Tae was known for being unpredictable. Tae was somewhat weird, in a good way.  But not once, was he considered stupid. Until now.

"Sorry, man. Did you wait long?" Tae wheezed, coughing as he tried to suck in as much oxygen as he could.

"Dude, why run when you suck at it?" Jungkook asked, fingers slicking back his hair.

"I haven't seen you in ages and this is how you greet me? I'm your hyung by the way. Show some respect." Tae replied, still panting.

Jungkook merely scoffed. He rarely got time off from work and when he did, this is how he was suppose to spend it? Jungkook never really expected Taehyung to message him. But he couldn't contain his excitement when he saw the message. Hanging out with Tae was always fun cause he knew something awesome was bound to happen. 

"So, what we gonna do today?"

"I figured you would never ask. By the way, you told me you were working. You never mentioned what it was you did." Taehyung asked, a huge grin plastered on his face.

After months of training of becoming a hunter, Jungkook had forgotten what normalcy is. Taehyung, in a twisted sense, was his only connection to the other world, the one where most people reside in. For a 20 year old, actually searching out your childhood nightmares and killing them wasn't exactly what you would call a 9 to 5 job. But thankfully, even if he still sucked at beheading a vamp's head or shooting a silver bullet thru a werewolf's heart; he was good at lying. As much as it pained him to lie to Taehyung, he rather betray his trust than put him in harm's way. A hunter's life is rough, he knew that even when his hyungs tried their very best to give him an easy life. "I'm working at a veterinarian clinic. It is tied with an animal shelter. It's fun." Jungkook said, smiling lightly at his childhood friend.

"Dude, I'm so going to visit you at work! Can I play with the animals there? Heck, let me volunteer on my time off. We hardly see each other and I'm already missing you. Even Jiminie misses you. At least, this way, I get to see more of you, right?"

"Sure. Just let me check with my boss if they need volunteers or not." Jungkook replied, pulling out his phone and typing out a text in notes rather than sending a message to his non existent employer.

"Now that that's settled. Let's get this over with." Taehyung replied, biting his bottom lip.

"Exactly what are we getting over with?" Jungkook asked, suddenly uncertain if he wanted to be a part of Taehyung's plans. Instead of replying, Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's hand and started running down the alleyway; the youngest tailing behind him.

"We are here!" Taehyung replied excitedly, much to Jungkook's horror as he looked up at the signboard, ominously swinging in the wind, the creaking sound foretelling Jungkook's doom.

"You got to be freaking kidding me! When did you even decide this!?" Jungkook gasped, multiple scenarios of Jimin killing him for aiding Taehyung already running through his mind.

"This morning. Let's go. I have an appointment." Taehyung replied, body shaking. Jungkook wondered if it was nerves or excitement or both?

"Tae...." Jungkook's voice trailed off, his feet firmly planted on the ground.

"You will be with me till the very end, yes?" Taehyung asked, not looking back at Jungkook.

With a sigh, "Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Namjoon was furious.

Jimin had been watching Namjoon for a while now, as he sipped on his iced latte. Seokjin was busy preparing lunch. It had been a while since all of them were home on an afternoon and he was determined to make the best out of it. Jimin's eyes followed Namjoon's every step, as the older paced up and down the hallway, muttering something under his breath. This was a common sight in the Kim-Park Household, but it usually only emerges during Finals Week, where Namjoon's stress level was at its peak. Namjoon's steps were all jittery, like he couldn't bring himself to put one foot down before the other; almost as if the floor was on fire.

"Hey, mum. Is dad okay?" Jimin finally pipped up, placing his iced latte on the kitchen tabletop.

"Stop calling me mum. Namjoon is fine. He must be stressed about work, maybe?" Jin replied, his eyes trained on the cabbage he was cutting, at an inhumane speed, one might add. 

"Hmm. But calling you dad would confuse Joonie appa. Oh, that's a nice name. But too many names might confuse him. We are a family after all. I see no harm calling you mum." Jimin concluded, grinning at Jin's broad back.

Jin sighed. There was no use arguing with either Jimin or Tae about it. In all honesty, Jin doesn't mind being called mum. It wasn't as if the boys saw him as feminine or girl-like. They were more then aware that Jin could kick all their asses if he so wishes. They weren't misgendering him. It was more like they saw Jin as someone who takes care of them as a mother would. He knows how to comfort them when they were hurt, sad or stressed, a hug from him always manages to cheer each and every one of them and Jin was the only reason the house was in an acceptable living condition. If there was a criteria list of what makes a mother, Jin would earn full points.

"Jiminie, where is Taehyung? I just realized he isn't here since the fried squid hasn't been stolen yet."

"He said he had an errand to run and would be back in time for lunch."

"That's weird."

"How's Taetae having a life weird?"

"Not that. I just always thought you boys were inseparable. Him going somewhere without you has never crossed my mind."

"It's rare but it happens. He does have his own life after all."

At the exact moment, a grinning Taehyung walked through the front door, cheeks and nose red from the cold outside; his frozen face breaking into a smile as he took in the sight of his housemates.

 **"KIM TAEHYUNG! FOLLOW ME. NOW!"** Namjoon roared.

Somehow time froze. Taehyung's fingers were still halfway unwrapping the scarf around his neck, Jimin's mouth slightly open, the brim of the cup barely touching his lips and Jin's knife buried halfway into the cabbage. None of them moved, eyes on Namjoon, unblinking. Namjoon stomped towards a terrified looking Taehyung and dragged him up the stairs, not bothering that the younger boy was still in his winter jacket up to his room.

“Namjoonie, is everything okay?” Jin stammered, glancing at a very pale looking Taehyung.

”Everything is fine. Just need to have a little chat with Tae, that's all.” Namjoon replied, grinding his teeth.

“Don't kill the boy.” Jin replied softly, hoping Namjoon heard him as he saw the older boy dragging the unwilling younger one and vanished from sight.

Jin and Jimin shared worried glances but there was nothing they could do, especially if Namjoon was angry. With a sigh, Jin continued cutting the vegetables, body poised to run if ever he hears Taehyung scream. Jimin was quiet, knowing full well Tae would fill him in on the details after dinner.

 

Namjoon was furious.

He didn't mean to look thru that book again. It freaked him out the first time and he swore he wasn't going to touch it again. Namjoon knew a future predicting book was too good to be true. He knew eventually the book would demand something in return. He knew he had to give up something of equal value to the book. That's the first law of Equivalent Exchange - at least according to Fullmetal Alchemist. It might look stupid that Namjoon took teachings of an anime seriously but he was dealing with some sort of magical object and that already defies everything close to reality. But he was curious. He was an intellectual, thirsty to solve the mysteries surrounding the book. Ignoring it now would be like betraying all those paranormal investigators trying to breach the gap between the unknown and science. But most of all, he was just plain curious to see what  else the book would have predicted. Jimin setting the kitchen on fire was not a normal occurrence. If Namjoon's deductions were correct, that would mean that the book only predicted out of the norm occurrings in Namjoon's life. What if it predicts someone getting hurt? What if it predicts  Namjoon running into an acquaintance he rather not meet? What's the harm in checking the book for the second time? It's not as if he has to give up his life for the book, right? How in the world would that be equivalent trading? So, Namjoon looks and immediately regrets his life choices.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Namjoon asks quietly, turning to look at Taehyung after locking his door.

Taehyung gulped. What exactly was Namjoon expecting him to say? That he switched his conditioner with dish washing liquid? That the body cream he was currently using is actually meant for cracked heels? What prank was Taehyung suppose to confess to? 'No, hyung. Nothing" Tae replied quietly, eyes trained on his toes; not daring to look up at Namjoon's face.

"Don't lie to me, Kim Taehyung. Where did you go today?"

"Out with a friend." Taehyung stammered.

“My question wasn't who you were out with but where. Stop playing games, Tae.” Namjoon replied, voice cold.

"Nowhere in particular." Taehyung replied, still refusing to look Namjoon in the eye.

"So, me doing this, doesn't hurt right?" Namjoon asked and proceeded to grab Taehyung by his left shin.

Taehyung winced and tried his best not to yell or swat Namjoon's hand away. "N-no." he hissed.

"Roll up your pants, Tae. I want to look at your shin."

"But it's cold."

"TAE!"

"Okay, okay." Tae gingerly rolled up his pants and prayed that Namjoon wouldn't kill him.

"Tae, no. Oh my god, why? Why are you so stupid?" Namjoon groaned when he saw Taehyung's reddish skin.

"Just felt like it?" Taehyung replied sheepishly.

"Just felt like it? Taehyung, this is for life! What were you thinking!?" Namjoon deadpanned.

"I think it's cool. Wait, how did you even know?"

"My daddy senses were tingling, that’s how. It's a freaking orange black stripped tiger the size of your shin. YOU THINK IT'S COOL? GOD, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED." Namjoon said and dragged Taehyung down for a family meeting.

 

_27th May 2017      1.00pm  
Kim Taehyung gets a tattoo._


	7. Chapter 7

Min Yoongi wasn't known to have many friends. He mostly had acquaintances. He hated anything that was troublesome and relationships were ranked highest in his list of troublesome things. So it was a surprise to Hoseok when he heard Yoongi's phone ring and without missing a beat, Yoongi muttered, "It's a friend."

"Yoongi."

"Joonie. Haven't heard from you in ages. Everything good with you?"

"No. Everything is screwed up."

"What happened?"

"Promise you won't laugh at me."

"I can't promise you something you know I can't control."

"I think I'm going insane."

"That's a very subjective term, dont'cha think? Of course it depends on context as well."

"Stop being such a smartass, dumbass. Can't you see I'm trying to ask you for help?"

"Of course. Other than help, what else do you need me for?"

"Don't guilt trip me, man. We've known each other way too long for that."

"So what's the problem?"

"Okay, I know you have warned me before and spare me the lecture, kay?"

"You ain't making sense, Joonie. What are you talking about?"

"I came across a book that predicts the future."

"Joonie, What the fuc-"

"Stop interupting me and listen. At first it predicted unusual but normal things."

"Like what?"

"Like my stepbrother setting the kitchen on fire and his best friend getting a huge ass tattoo on his shin."

Yoongi deadpanned, "How in the world are those classified as normal?"

"If you are part of my family, it is. But it's this final prediction that has me freaked out."

Yoongi gulped, fearing the worst. "What is it?"

There was no sound from the other side. Yoongi wondered if it was too late to save his best friend, did he fall dead while on the phone? Hesitantly, he called out, "Joonie, you there?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm here."

"The fuck you quiet for? You called me to give me a heart attack? I almost thought someone was going to pick up the phone and tell me I have 7 days to live."

"That's a ridiculous thought process. Besides, even if that did happen, you will hunt and kill that son of a bitch, right?"

"True. So what's the final prediction?"

Yoongi heard Namjoon exhaling loudly. He waited, getting more annoyed by the second with Namjoon's dramatic performance. He was about to give him another tongue mashing when he heard Namjoon murmuring softly. Yoongi paused. He didn't quite catch what Namjoon said but he was pretty sure whatever it was was making Namjoon nervous due to his lack of response. "What?" Yoongi asked meekly.

"You know what. You heard me perfectly well the first time. Don't make me repeat myself."

Yoongi decided it wasn't worth the hassle to ask Namjoon again since it clearly didn't involve someone dying or else Namjoon would have mentioned it a million times if it means Yoongi could save him. It had to be something more related to embarrassment - although Yoongi wasn't sure it was directed to Namjoon or someone else. "Of course I heard you. I'm just shocked. Anyway what do you want to do about it?" Yoongi decided being vague about it was the best course of action for now. He could figure things out as it went.

"I don't know. That's why I called you." Namjoon answered, voice strained.

"First things first. We need to get rid of the book. Meet me at my place. You still remember the way, yes? Or do you need me to share location?"

"Just cause you are a little tech-savvy nowadays, you wish to rub it in my face? I'll pass. I'll see you in half an hour."


	8. Chapter 8

Yoongi sighed as he dropped his phone on the table and laid back against the couch. Hoseok watched him with an amused look on his face, waiting patiently for Yoongi to explain the unexpected phone call from mystery friend.

"Remember the book we were tracking? I found the idiot who has it." Yoongi said, eyes scrunched close in concentration.

Jungkook looked up from his ramen, mouth stuffed with the noodles as he wildly flapped his hands trying to get Hoseok’s attention. When Hoseok did finally glance at him, Jungkook took out the photo the old lady gave him and threw the picture at Hoseok who effortlessly caught it between his long slender fingers.

"Is this the guy?" Hoseok asked, placing the picture on Yoongi's chest, fingers brushing Yoongi's exposed pale skin slightly longer than strictly necessary before letting his hand drop to his sides.

Yoongi rubbed his temples, eyes still close. He made no effort to pick up the photo on lying on his chest. "Does the guy in question have dimples so deep it could hold the entire universe with a stupid smile on his face?" he asked instead.

Jungkook nearly chocked on his dinner and had to gulp a glass of water down. "That's a seriously weird way of describing a guy." he muttered, soft enough to be out of earshot. Yoongi merely huffed in response.

"Not sure about holding the universe, but he certainly has dimples, blond kid with cat like slits for eyes when he smiles. Kindda hot in a cute sort of way." Hoseok replied, head tilted sideways looking at the picture on Yoongi's chest.

"Yup, that's him. I don't even need to look at the picture to confirm it. Kookie, have you procure the holy fire?" Yoongi asked, finally getting up from the sofa and stretching languidly, almost like a cat.

Jungkook nodded, mouthing the final bits of his ramen. "That shit is fucking expensive, not to mention rare. I had to call up countless dealers before finding one that had the real deal. Anyway, who's paying for it?" he asked, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"Some poor bastard named Jensen Ackles." Hoseok replied with a chuckle.

Jungkook didn't share the same sentiment. "Do we have to live off credit card scams?" he asked, pouting. Jungkook prefers playing hero in a more righteous path that doesn't involve petty crimes and shady transactions. It somehow made him feel like they were fakes, antiheroes.

"We don't exactly have a lucrative career, boy. Main idea is to help people and we do it any way we can." Yoongi replied in a tone that left no room for arguments.

The doorbell couldn't have rung at a better time. Hoseok rushed to the door while Jungkook cleared up the dishes. He always preferred to give a professional aura to their supernaturally haunted customers. He didn't want them to think that the boys they seek help from barely have their own lives together while theirs is falling apart. Yoongi approached Jungkook and quietly muttered, "Sometimes heroes ain't multibillionaires with buff bodies or wear capes with ridiculous outfits. This ain't a comic or anime universe. Sometimes, heroes are regular people doing extraordinary things to make the world a better place. Keep your chin up, kid." He ruffled Jungkook's hair before walking to greet a very out of breath Namjoon at the door.  

Namjoon had never been this glad to see Yoongi in his entire 23 years of existence. Without saying a word, he flung his hands around Yoongi’s waist and literally picked him up in a bone crushing hug. "Man, I'm so fucking glad to see you."

"Likewise. Now please put me down before I kick you where the sun doesn't shine." Yoongi hissed, voice muffled by Namjoon's scarf.  "So where's the book?" Yoongi asked, hands outstretched once his feet were firmly planted on the ground.

"Oh, it's at home." Namjoon replied, grinning.

Namjoon grin flattered when he realized none of the other boys were smiling at him. Yoongi looked pissed off, the boy with the red hair had an amused look on his face and finally the younger kid inside had an incredulous look on his. The gears were slowly turning in his head when it finally clicked. "Shit, you needed the book!? I-damn-sorry, man." Namjoon fumbled.

"You think? God, Namjoon, I could-" Yoongi was silenced with a place of Hoseok's hand on his shoulder.

"We don't have time for that now. We have to get that book. Kookie, get the stuffs we need." Hoseok said as calmly as he could, voice straining from his inheld laughter.

"That's your ride?" Namjoon asked, shocked. He stared at the sleek black Chevy Impala 67. 

"Got a problem? You are welcomed to take the bus." Yoongi replied hotly, his ears red from embarrassment.

Namjoon smiled, "It's a rare type to drive in Korea, that's all."

"He named her baby. He got her delivered from the States. Be careful not to scratch anything. He'll go balistic. " Kookie whispered.

Namjoon couldn't help but be extra careful as he got into the car. He couldn't risk getting Yoongi any more angry then he already was. His life  literally depended on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Park Jimin has always been a very curious child. Sure it has gotten him into trouble many times but he never seems to have learned his lesson. Nearly an hour back, he saw his stepbrother rushing out of the house, a look of panic clearly etched into his face. But in true Namjoon fashion, he totally forgot to change his shoes and was running towards the bus stop on a cold, snowy day wearing only his fuzzy socks and bedroom slippers. And Jin being the perfect wife, literally ran after him in his boxers and white tee just to drag him back home to change into proper footwear. It certainly was a splendid spectacle, more so for the women living in their lane. Jimin always knew that women in their neighbourhood, young and old alike, had a massive crush on either one of the boys or all of them in the Kim+Park household. They were used to attention and they didn't mind.

But Kim Seokjin was a different story. It was almost like an unholy obssesion or a cult following. There was always someone trying to flirt or slip him their number. A few even straight up beg to have sex with him. The shy ones Jin usually handles on his own. But the persistent ones, the aggresive ones, the unrelenting ones; Jin usually has a problem with as he is a perfect gentleman and wasn't raised to be rude to a lady. In scenarios like this, Jimin or Taehyung usually step in. They either call him mom and come up with a wild story about how Jin is a transgender man from Thailand who escaped to Korea and adopted two sons. Or either one acts as his gay partner, acting all touch and kissing him on the cheeks until the woman backs off. Jimin knows Jin doesn't mind skinship and is always eternally grateful for the boys' help. But Jimin's personal favourite is when he and Taehyung both act like his boyfriends and declare that they are in a polymorous relationship. Sometimes he could see the disgust flash in the woman's eyes. He couldn't really blame them for being narrow minded. Its a product of years of social brainwashing on what's normal and what's considered not. Apparently, being gay is not only abnormal, it is also a sin. Couple that with being together with multiple partners is like the cherry on top of the mountain of blasphemy that gets you thrown into the depths of hell. Jimin couldn't honestly give a damn to all these social stigmas. If being in love is considered a sin, then he gladly will be considered a sinner. However, he has noticed that when Namjoon is out with Jin, not even a single lady approaches Jin. Maybe its to do with the fact that Namjoon always holds Jin's hand. Jimin has always marvelled on how Jin's hand fits snugly against Namjoon's with their fingers interwined perfectly together. Or maybe its because of the way Namjoon looks at Jin, sparkly eyes with a hint of fondness at the edge or maybe because of how Jin steals glances at Namjoon with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when he thinks Namjoon isn't noticing. Maybe its because of the playful touches that sometimes lingers a little longer. Maybe to everyone on the outside, it looks as if these boys were madly in love. Heck, sometimes even Taehyung and Jimin feel the same; making calling Jin - mum and Namjoon - dad all the more real. But then again, it could also be due to the death glares and threatening aura emitting from Jimin and Taehyung when a woman even comes a little too close to the boys. They hate it when anyone interupts their parents dating during grocery shopping.

Park Jimin was curious as to what could have caused his big brother to run out on a cold winter morning when winter is Namjoon's public enemy number one. After the circus show/family meeting regarding Taehyung (verdict : sentenced to house arrest for life), Namjoon had locked himself up in his bedroom. Less than an hour later, he had ran out of the house. So the source of Namjoon's distress had to be in his room. The problem was figuring out what. Jimin decides to investigate. His usual partner in crime is out of action since he is confined to his bedroom until Jin is done preparing lunch. Jin was still extremely upset with Taehyung's action that he didn't notice Jimin quietly slip off the high stool; leaving his unfinished iced latte on the kitchen counter and sneaking upstairs to Namjoon's room.

Kim Namjoon's bedroom is spotless. Everything is placed exactly where they should be. The bed is done, the laundry basket empty, his books arranged alphabetically in the bookshelf, his Ryan collections standing proudly in the showcase, clothes folded and arranged neatly in the closet. Jimin couldn't find anything strange or out of place. Sighing, he dropped his butt on the soft mattress and stared blankly at his brother's study table. He noticed a red color string jutting out of one of the drawers. Jimin's interest was pipqued. Someone with an OCD complex like Namjoon would not have tolerated anything sticking out of his drawers. Unless he was in a hurry and just ended up throwing the object into the drawer, slamming it shut and rushed out the door. That would probably mean that whatever was attached to the red string was the final object Namjoon touched before leaving the house; which indicated that object was something personal that he didn't want anyone finding out or the cause of his distress. Jimin licked his lips, like a predator would once it locked onto its prey.

He gingerly opened the drawer, afraid whatever that was inside would jump out at him. Sadly, real life ain't as fun as the magical universe of Harry Potter. Staring back at him was a black leather book. A plain, simple book with the words "Book of Curses" written at the front in silver.

Jimin snorted. "That's such a stupid way to hide your diary, brother. Let's see if you have written anything worth blackmailing over." Jimin thought gleefully. Jimin was a little disturbed with the warnings written in the first few pages. He knew that Namjoon didn't have a conventional mindset and such, could be a little different at times. But this was plain weird. Who writes things like these? A 5 year old was more likely as opposed to a 23 year old. He flipped a few pages until his eyes were attracted to the words written at the bottom corner of the page.

_Oh?_

_Oh._

_Ohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_     

There was basicly no coherant sentences that his mind was capable of producing at the moment. Jimin merely stared at the book, mouth slightly agape. "No wonder daddy ran out. This is huge. This changes everything." Jimin thought. The vibration of his phone nearly makes Jimin drop the book. "Speak of the devil." Jimin thought smugly as the pressed the accept button and answered.

"Hello, dad. Where are you?"

"Jimin, I know you, so don't bother lying. Are you in my room right now?"

"What? I never- how could you-"

"JIMIN!"

"Yes, yes. I am in your room. And I can't believe your diary entry, dad."

"Oh sweet Jesus. Jimin. No. Did you open the tiny black book?"

"The book of curses? You bet I did. You think I don't know that that's your diary?

"Jimin, listen to me carefully. I know I'm going to sound insane, but its the truth. That book you are holding is really cursed. All the entries in it. I didn't write it. It appears by itself. It predicts the future, Jimin."

"So, I could use the book to gamble?" Jimin asked, laughing. He couldn't believe that Namjoon would try to prank him with such a ridiculous lie.

"Listen, you little shit. That book is going to kill you. All its past owners have had their death predicted by that book. So, if you don't want to end up 6 feet under, you better shut your cakehole and listen." a gruffy voice yelled.

Jimin heard commotion on the line as the phone was being passed around. He could pick up bits of conversation - "yes, genius, Yoongi.", "-scare the child." "-quite fantastic method.", "-you idgits!" before finally Namjoon reappeared on the line.

"Jimin, please. Don't let anyone else see that book. Just hold on til I'm home and I promise that I will explain everything to you. I'll be there in less than 10 minutes. Promise me." Namjoon pleaded.

Jimin felt like Namjoon wasn't joking and couldn't help but feel a little scared. Was he going to die? He was about to promise Namjoon when the door creaked open and a face came into view.

Gulping, Jimin replied, "I'm sorry, dad but I can't promise you anything."

And the line went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Namjoon groaned. He hated to think Jimin being overdramatic had something to do with Tae. If that's the case, stopping Tae was nearly impossible. Namjoon's final hope was that he was in time to save the boys and prayed no matter what happened, Jin would not see the book.

"You think you could drive a little faster?" Namjoon asked, looking at Yoongi through the rear mirror.

"You think you could shut your piehole? No? Not everyone gets their wish, Joon."

"What's with you using desserts as cuss words? Anyway, sorry, bro. I'm just real stressed right now. If something happens to anyone at the house, I will never forgive myself. This is all my fault."

"Hey, you listen to me. Everything will be okay. No one is going to get hurt, not under my watch, alright? I promise you."

"I trust you. Do you have a plan to save my family?"

"Yeah, burn the book with holy oil. That's the only way."

"What have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"You know, the usual, saving people, hunting things, that's our business."

"And these guys? I thought you work solo?"

"Met them during a hunt. They helped me get a roogaroo."

"Roo-ka-who? What's that?"

"What are you, my mum? Stop with the questioning, it's annoying."

"Yeah, right. Okay."

________________________________

"Show it to me, Jimin."

"No!"

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours, Jimin."

"What?! No!"

"Come on. Don't make me force you. I know you want to. Don't you want to?"

"Tae, I can't. I shouldn't. It's wrong. It's forbidden."

"Who told you that? Daddy? Mummy? Don't listen to them. Listen to me. Show me." Tae inched closer to Jimin, trapping him behind the door. Jimin's hands were behind him, holding the book tightly.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Jimin whispered.

"I won't." Tae's voice was soothing, his fingers expertly gliding along Jimin's toned arm, he wasn't in a hurry, his movements precise and calculated, he didn't want to scare Jimin away. If Jimin starts running, its game over for Tae.

That was Tae's mistake.

Jimin pushed Tae away and attempted to make a dash for it but Tae managed to pull him down by his sleeves. The book went flying towards Namjoon's bed and popped open. Jimin froze. Taehyung didn't. He jumped after the book and grabbed it, Jimin's stubby fingers reaching the book a few seconds late. Tae quickly pulled the book towards his chest, sandwiching the book between himself and the bed. Jimin tried pushing Tae to his sides but couldn't find a proper balance on Namjoon's silk bedsheet. He only ended up toppling over Tae.

"Dammit, Tae! Give me the bloody book!"

"What are you hiding from me? We weren't suppose to have secrets between us!"

"SECRETS? YOU FUCKING GOT A TATTOO WITHOUT TELLING ME! YOU ARE THE ONE WITH SECRETS!"

"I learned from my mistakes. So I don't want you making the same mistake."

Jimin hissed. He knew Tae was really good at bullshitting his way out of trouble but this was ridiculous. Jimin might be small but he had a mean uppercut. Before he could aim for Tae's chin the door flew open.

"What's going on here?" Jin's voice was quiet. Both boys froze. They looked up at the tall figure loomin over the doorway, hands on hips.

The Kim-Park household didn't have many rules. There were only 4 :

1) Eat your breakfast

2) Used clothes must be placed in the laundry basket

3) Soiled shoes must be cleaned and placed in the closet

4) Do Not make Kim Seokjin Angry, Period.

Judging by Seokjin's expression, happiness is definitely not in the top 3 emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"Tae went against his punishment." Jimin blurted out, hoping Seokjin would expend his energy on the younger of the two.

"Jimin is hiding something." Tae replied defensively, hoping Seokjin's curiosity got the better of him.

Seokjin sighed. "I'm already tired, fustrated, heartbroken, worried and hungry. Do you want to add more to that list?"

The other two shook their head vigorously, side to side.

"Good. Dinner is ready." Jin said and walked out of sight.

Tae ran ahead of Jimin before he could stop him, flipping the pages of the cursed book. "Rest in peace, Tae." Jimin murmured under his breath.

Tae stopped a lil ahead of Jimin, eyes almost buldging out. " _This true?_ " he mouthed, looking towards Jimin.

Jimin shrugged, increasing his pace to reach Taehyung. "Dad said the book predicts the future and is cursed. The person who reads it will die."

"That's great but you think this is true? Reaaallllyyyy true? Can you imagine how awesome things would be if this is true."

"You ain't hearing me, are you? _You are going to die_ , Tae unless dad comes home in time."

"I heard you. Dad won't let me die. This is huge news. I don't believe in magical or cursed books but I do believe if you want something done, you do it yourself."

"Don't do anything stupid, Tae. You are already in trouble."

"I'm just going to nudge things into action a lil bit."

"God, no, Tae!"

Taehyung slammed the book shut and pushed it against Jimin's chest before running towards Seokjin, who was already serving dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey, mum. Quick question. Do you like dad?"

"Yes, of course." Jin replied distractedly as he wondered if he should place a plate for Namjoon as well.

"No, I don't mean like how you like me and Jimin but more like how a penguin searches the entire beach to find the perfect pebble for it's mate or how the black widow eats her mate after sex."

"Those are two extreme examples at opposite poles, indicating two entirely diferent things. I love your quirky questions but this isn't the time, honey."

"Those examples are proclomation of love. Anyway, I'll rephrase. Do you love Namjoon hyung? LIke how your parents love each other?"

Kim Seokjin didn't reply. Infact, he ignored the question in its entirety. He didn't do it on purpose. He did it because he didn't know how to reply to it. Does he love Namjoon? Yes, he cares for him deeply but those feelings can also be associated with how he feels for Jimin and Taehyung. Does he feel any differently towards Namjoon? Is there anything special? Is there anything that could differentiate Namjoon from the other boys? Kim Seokjin doesn't know and is too afraid to figure it out. As much as it might open up new possibilities, it might also just lead to heartbreak. He needed to divert Taehyung's attention to something else. Maybe he could use food as a distraction?

"Taehyung, the chicken curry is on the stove, can you please get it for me?"

"But, mum-"

"Now, Taehyung."

Taehyung pouted but did as he was told. Seokjin's eyes were attracted by a flash of black. He looked at the countertop and saw Jimin placing a small black book on the table and pulled the rice bowl towards him. Jimin wasn't the most studious of the lot and the book did seem to look a little suspicious. A diary maybe? As much as Kim Seokjin was curious, he was also brought up to respect one's privacy.

 _Oh, fuck that_. A mother never respects a child's privacy after all. There was something compelling about that book. It felt like Seokjin's head might burst if he didn't read the contents. Before Jimin could react, Jin snatched the book.

Both Taehyung and Jimin yelled NO as Jin flipped the page.


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh._

Maybe he shouldn't have seen it after all. He just ruined the surprise.

Kim Seokjin could distinctly remember hearing the entrance door burst open and a bunch of people stumbling inside. On normal circumstance, Jin would have yelled at them for dirtying the floor with their wet shoes but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to speak. His limbs felt heavy, his mouth felt strange, he couldn't feel anything. He had no idea if he was just standing there or acting like a fool. He had no idea if seconds or hours had passed. Everything was so slow in Jin's mind. He could hear someone shouting (Or were they talking?) to him but he couldn't bring himself to focus on them. His eyeballs didn't want to follow where his brain wanted it to look. All he could see was the ceiling and the mold that has started to grow in the corners. He had to clean that once this, _whatever this is_ , has passed and his body returns to normal. Seokjin refused to think what would happen if his body didn't. Soon, darkness engulfed him in its arms.

The first image that registered in Kim Namjoon's mind was Kim Seokjin standing near the kitchen counter. Namjoon nearly cried in relief but then he saw the tiny black book in Jin's hands and the look of horror on Jimin and Tae's face. Namjoon felt something drop real low in his belly. He felt small and nauseous. He managed to squeak a weak NO as he saw Jin's mouth form a small O. Namjoon wished he didn't need to explain the book to Jin and immediately regretted his wish. Kim Seokjin slumped to the floor, body twitching, mouth foaming, eyes rolled back.

"He's having seizures!" Hoseok yelled, quickly running towards Seokjin.

Namjoon's legs felt heavy as his body automatically moved towards Jin. He watched emptily as Hoseok yelled instructions to Jimin and Taehyung as Yoongi and the other kid who look like a bunny (What was his name again? Biscuit? He was bloody sure it was a dessert thou.) struggle to hold Jin's limbs from jerking too much. Namjoon noticed the small vial containing a clear liquid in bunny boy's pants dangerously close to falling out. Before Namjoon could caution him, it fell and shattered on the floor, spilling the clear liquid everywhere.

"Kookie, that bloody not be the holy oil!" Yoongi shouted.

Kookie frantically tried salvaging at least a little of the oil but it was to no vail. "I'm sorry, hyung." he whimpered, barely able to hold back his tears.

"We are losing him!" Hoseok shouted, as he placed his ear on Jin's heart.

Without thinking, Namjoon pushed Hoseok away and started giving short, powerful compressions to Jin's sternum. "I refuse to lose you, not tonight, not ever." Namjoon didn't even realize he was crying until he felt warm droplets dripping on his hand. Leaning closer to Seokjin's face, he whispered, "I still have so much to tell you. You have no idea how much I love you." Tilting Jin's head, he placed his mouth over Jin's and gave him two breaths. _Nothing_. Namjoon repeated CPR but there were no changes. Seokjin remained still, his chest not rising, no sign of life. Namjoon wasn't about to give up, he could hear Jimin quick breaths and Taehyung's inheld sobs. No, this is not happening. They could never survive without Kim Seokjin. The house would be in ruins in less than a day. Kim Namjoon could not wake up in the morning unless he hears Seokjin's voice. How was he to lead the rest of his life without ever hearing it? _**No, NO**_.

 _That stupid book_. This whole mess is that bloody book's fault! Namjoon got off the floor and marched towards the kitchen. He was hellbent on burning that book one way or another. Namjoon stared at the book. Maybe if he opens it, the curse would bounce back to him and Seokjin would survive?

"Don't even think about it. You can't save him. If you open the book, you will only be a new victim." Yoongi said, gently placing his hand on top of Namjoon's.

"Don't talk as if he's dead!" Namjoon said through gritted teeth.

"Joonie..." Yoongi couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence. What could he possibly say that would make his best friend feel better?

"I'm going to destroy this book." Namjoon said quietly.

"Give it to me. I need to place it in a special anti-witchcraft box to contain the curse til I can get my hands on holy oil. _Again_."

"No, I'm going to destroy it **NOW**."

"That's physically impossible, Joonie. You can't simply burn it or tear it apart. You could however stab it with a Basilisk fang, if you are in possession of one. Just give it to me."

Namjoon glared at Yoongi's outstretched hand and prayed real hard to whatever cosmic entity that was listening to set the bin right beside Yoongi on fire. To his utter amazement, it did. Yoongi yelped in surprise and accidently knocked the book from Namjoon's hands. To nobody's surprise, the book landed inside the bin.

"There's no way it's going to burn the book." Yoongi said tiredly as Namjoon fixed his eyes on the bin. With a single pop and hiss, the book caught on green flames and turned to dust. With a satisfied huff, Namjoon made his way back to Jin who was already surrounded by Jimin and Taehyung.

"How the fuck did the book burn?" Yoongi asked, astonished; looking at Hoseok.

"You are not going to address the even bigger mystery?" Hoseok replied, eyebrows raised.

"We are all part of a story. Let's not question the author's impulsive need to make Namjoon somewhat magical." Yoongi said, running his hands through his black hair.

Hoseok chuckled. "True that."

"Hyung, I think I found the reason the book burned." Kookie said as he pulled out a blackened cross from the ashes.

"What's a cross doing in a bin?" Kookie continued, puzzled.

"Don't burden your pretty mind with plot holes, boy. By the way, good job. It's okay to fumble as long as you get right back up." Yoongi said as he patted Kookie on the head.

"But the pretty guy-" the yelling from the living room drowned the rest of Kookie's sentence. The three hunters looked on as Kim Seokjin found himself on the receiving end of endless hugs and kisses from his 3 most favourite boys as soon as he opened his eyes.

"You were saying?" Yoongi asked, smirking at Kookie.

"Pretty boy lives eventhough his heart stopped for 10 minutes?" Kookie asked, skeptical.

"This is a happy ending fic. Not a sad one. Besides, there have been cases where people came back alive hours after being considered clinicaly dead. I think 10 minutes is still acceptable." Yoongi said, smiling.

"I think we should go now. Family saved, work done." Hoseok said as he picked up his duffle bag.

"Yeah, let me just go say bye to Joonie." Yoongi said.

"Me too." Kookie echoed and ran towards Taehyung and Jimin.

"So, this is you working in a vetenarian clinic, huh?" Taehyung asked when he saw Kookie approching him.

"I'm sorry I lied. My job doesn't exactly allow me to be truthful most of the time." Kookie said apologetically.

"But now that we know, can we see you more often?" Jimin asked, hopeful.

Kookie laughed, "I'll try my best."

"Also, you gotta tell us about your hunts! The gory details and all. Nothing sensored." Taehyung added in, excitedly.

"You sure you can handle all that? It might be too much for you." Kookie said jokingly.

"Of course we can! Also, more importantly, no more secrets." both boys said, sounding serious all of a sudden.

Smiling lightly, Kookie agreed.

"Hey, I'm Min Yoongi. I'm glad you are alive and ain't dead cause I wouldn't have been able to help Namjoon if he had ended up spiralling into depression." he said, smiling nervously as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Seokjin laughed and graciously acceppted the handshake. "Yes, I know. Namjoon told me about his no-filter friend who always says exactly what is on his mind."

"Yes, I would say that's an accurate description and Joonie, if your current work doesn't work out for you; you can always become a hunter. I could use a fire bender in my team." Yoongi said, grinning.

"I think that's enough adventure for now. Don't be a stranger, man. Come on over when you have the time. You gotta try Jinnie's cooking. It's literally the best." Namjoon said as he hugged Yoongi. In a lower tone, "Thank you."

The hunters bid their farewell and drove into the sunset.

"Kim Namjoon. I believe we have some unfinished business." Seokjin said as soon as he closed the door behind him.

Namjoon froze. He had no idea what Seokjin was talking about other than the fact, that he was still wearing his winter shoes in the house. Namjoon turned around, hands together, eyes closed and said, "I'm so sorry about the shoes-" and had his words muffled when a pair of soft lips descended upon his.

"If it's a kiss you wanted from me, all you had to do was ask." Seokjin said softly as he pulled himself away. "Now go remove your shoes."

"I love you." Namjoon said, voice full of conviction and love.

"I love you too." Seokjin replied, laughing shyly.

"FINALLY!!!!!!!" Tae yelled, as he punched the air.

"When are you guys getting married????" Jimin asked, hugging as much of Namjoon and Seokjin as his tiny hands would allow.

_22nd January 2018 10.00pm  
Kim Namjoon kisses Kim Seokjin._


	12. Chapter 12

Yoongi slumped on the bed, not bothering to remove his jacket and boots. Hoseok huffed his disapproval but said nothing. Today had been nothing but troublesome, for the lack of better words. He was happy Namjoon got out of trouble in one piece and found the love of his life but it came at the cost of Yoongi's energy. He would give anything to fall asleep and wake up in about 10 years time but alas, dreams are meant to be dreams for a reason.

"Shouldn't you call those two brothers and give a report?" Kookie asked, forcing Yoongi to sit up on the bed.

  
"Can't I do it tomorrow?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

  
Hoseok had to surpress the urge to tuck Yoongi back in bed. He looked so vulnerable with his messy hair and barely open eyes. He looked like a child that Hobi wouldn't mind sacrificing his life to protect. Instead, Hoseok said  
"Nope, call them now. It should still be daylight there."

  
Groaning, Yoongi dragged his sleepy butt to the table where the laptop was beeping red, indicating sleep mode. He turned it on and chugged a whole can of beer while waiting for his old, yet trusted laptop to come alive. Like a robot, Yoongi clicked on the blue S icon and searched for a particular name that stood out in his contact list, mainly because it is the only name written in the english language. Every other name is written in Korean. Min Yoongi had to specifically download the english keyboard, US version, apparently cause using the British version is a crime according to Microsoft Word - just so that he could chat with this particular individual. He checked their status. Online. Yoongi's heart skipped a beat. Taking in a deep breath, he pressed the video button and waited. A new window popped up on the screen, with the iconic yet annoying dialer tone in the background. Yoongi almost wished the other person wouldn't pick up the call. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself, his english wasn't as good as Namjoon's but still better than his boys. He always felt self concious but the other person on the other side of the screen had always been sweet and patient with Yoongi. ALways waiting and never interuppting when Yoongi was speaking, sometimes struggling with finding the correct words. The video call connected and Yoongi found himself looking directly into beautiful ( _Is there a stronger word to emphsize beauty?_ ) summer green eyes. For a second, Yoongi forgot how to function as a human being- until Kookie accidently threw a stuffed toy directly to the back of his head. Yoongi bit his tongue. The last thing he needed was for the beautiful ( _seriously, is there another word to justify beauty?_ ) man on the screen to mistaken Yoongi as a savage beast as he tore into Kookie's neck. Instead, he glared at Kookie, who had already hidden himself behind Hoseok; and smiled at the man on the screen.

"Min Yoongi, Korea Man of Letters, reporting."

"Seriously, dude, there is  no need for formalities. You could just talk to me normally, like a friend."

"I could never do that. You are my senior. I need to respect you."

"Then you should make a sandwich and bring it to the bedroom, baby."

Yoongi turned bright red. "I-I can't make you a sandwich....."

Dean laughed, a hearty, throw-your-head-back kind of laugh.

"God, he's beautiful (Better hit the dictionary to find a word that does this man justice.)" Yoongi thought dreamily.

Kookie sat a safe distance away from Yoongi and was watching his Skype call. In a low whisper, he asked Hoseok, "Is Yoongi hyung in love or something? I rarely see him so at peace, so happy."

"I can't help it if he likes older man with beard, freckles, green eyes and that low sexy voice. It's not my fault for being born this way." Hoseok murmurred.

"What?" Kookie said, befunddled.

"What?" Hoseok snapped, clearly not paying attention to the younger boy.

Kookie grinned, "Hyung, you like grumpy Hyung, right?"

Hoseok scoffed and gently slapped Kookie at the back of his head. "Shut up."

"Man, I'm joking. Don't take it seriously. What do you have for me?" Dean asked, traces of laughter still evident in the curve of his lips and wrinkles on the sides of his eyes.

"We came into contact with a cursed book that kills the owner after predicting the future. It starts with small incidents and finally predeicts your last day on Earth.  As long as the book is in your possesion, death is imminent. However, if you pass the book to someone else; the curse moves along as well."

"That's great. I hope none of you got hurt in the process. Where is the book now?"

Before Yoongi could reply, Dean's younger brother, Sam walked into view, holding a thick book and was very much shirtless. Yoongi heard an audible gasp behind him. He could understand Hoseok's feelings. Both brothers were undoubtedly attractive but this was the first time he and Hobi were seeing one of them partially naked.

Sam was still oblivious to the presence of the Asian boy and continued to intensely stare at the book. "Dean, get this..." and stopped mid sentence when he saw Yoongi on Dean's screen. Smiling shyly, he exchanged pleasentries with Yoongi and mercifully left, allowing color and life to return to all three Asian boys on the other side of the world.

"Hyung, he says "Get this". Just like you." Kookie whispered, tugging at Hoseok's sleeves.

Hoseok merely smiled, wondering if he picked up the catchy phrase from Sam after all, as it was weird for a Korean to speak english to his fellow men.

"You were saying?" Dean voice brought Yoongi's attention back to him.

"Err, yes. The book. Well, we don't know exactly how it happened, but it got destroyed."

"That's interesting. Well, as long as no one else gets it, I guess it's all good. You look weird, is everything okay?"

"Well, your friend and the kid are watching something sexy on the TV."

"Something sexy?" Dean said, puzzled and turned towards the TV.

"CASTIEL! WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?" Dean yelled when he saw the huge TV screen.

"I'm merely showing Jack what it means to be good and the responsibilities of a working adult. The woman even says, " _fuck, you're so good_ " to the pizza man."  Castiel replies, monotonous.

"I'm a good boy." Jack says hopefully, eyes huge with a heart melting grin on his face.

"Although I wonder if its really possible to pay someone with pleasure if you do not have enough money for pizza?" Castiel voiced out, sounding concerned.

Dean didn't bother replying. "SAM!!!"

Sam (thankfully fully clothed) rushed towards Dean, alarmed. He looked at Dean, confused that his brother was perfectly fine and froze when he followed Dean's gaze to the TV. Without another word, he threw himself towards the sofa, wrestled the remote from Jack's freakishly strong grip and turned off the device.

"Thank you for telling me about-about that. Castiel isn't exactly normal." Dean said, his lips forming a thin line, his definition of a forced smile.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel pipped up.

"And I'm Lucifer's son." Jack added, helpfully.

Yoongi had a hard time masking his surprise from Dean.

"If it helps, Cas isn't as stong as he was before and Jack is sorta good?" Dean said with an akward laugh.

"That's good, I think. Good to know you have things under control. Anyway, that's all for my report. I shall call you if anything else comes up."

"Yeah, that would be good. Take care, man."

"You take care too."

Yoongi ended the call and stayed motionless. "And I thought we had problems."

  
He couldn't unsee anything on the big screen. It's not like he doesn't watch porn, but to watch it with Kookie in the same room? That's insane. He turned his chair towards Hoseok who still hadn't recovered, his fingers digging into Kookie's eye soockets. Before Yoongi could speak, "The child of the Devil? THE DEVIL? We are all going to die." Hoseok whispered, voice high.

"That's what you are worried about?" Yoongi asked, eyebrows cocked up.

"Yes, of course. What else could I possibly freak out about?" Hoseok scowled. However, the red tint spreading from his neck all the way to his ear tips told a different story.

"MY VIRGIN EYESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!" Kookie yelled, jumped out of the sofa and ran to his room. The force was enough to knock Hoseok backwards, sinking into the soft material he was sitting on.

"I think we have other things to worry about besides death at the moment. You think he is ready for the birds and the bees?" Yoongi asked, winking at Hoseok.

Hoseok's reply was to throw a pillow at Yoongi's face while masking his reddening face as he ran towards Kookie's room to soothe the terrified child.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I choose to use hunters and Men of Letters interchangeably in this particular story. 
> 
> If you like the story, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for always encouraging me. 
> 
> Lots of love and kisses.


End file.
